I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oil filtration equipment, and more particularly to a filtration device which both filters and refines the oil as it passes through the device. The filtration device includes a container, a filter, and a cover having an evaporator plate extending from the cover, which effectively removes impurities from the oil.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
The longevity of oil used to lubricate moving parts in an engine is found to vary depending on the extent of filtration and removal of impurities from the oil before the oil composition breaks down. While most engines have some sort of oil filtering device, contaminants remain in the oil which leads to a break down in the oil composition. Equipment is sold today that filters the oil and attempts to evaporate contaminants from the oil, but such systems tend to be inefficient, costly and/or time consuming to replace the filter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,196(the '196 patent) an oil reclaimer is described comprising a container having a center post extending from the closed bottom end to the open top end of the container. A plate is mounted to the centerpost below an outlet port. A cover is also mounted to the centerpost. Within the cover is a heating element that heats the cover. Heat is transmitted towards the plate, thereby heating oil flowing over the plate. This method of heating the oil is inefficient. Further, when replacing the filter within the container, the cover must first be detached from the centerpost and then the plate must be detached from the centerpost. These steps are time consuming, reducing the efficiency of a filter change. When replacing several filters a day, the amount of time required to change each filter needs to be at a minimum. Therefore a need exists for a oil reclaimer that efficiently heats the oil, and wherein the filter may be quickly and easily replaced.
Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,885(the '885 patent) an oil reclaimer is disclosed comprising a container, filter, plate and cover. A heating element is shown extending from the cover, embedded in the cover or partially extending into a portion of the plate. The cover is bolted to the plate, however, it is not at all clear how the plate is retained or fastened within the container. Similar to the '196 patent, the means for evaporating the contaminants is inefficient.
The Malec patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,201 describes a oil reclaimer wherein lugs extend from the inner surface of the container. A plate has slots sized larger than the lugs allowing the plate to be positioned below the lugs. The plate is then rotated so that the plate can not be pulled back out past the lugs. A cover is then bolted to the plate. Again this device reduces the efficiency of changing the filter. The heating element of the Malec patent is positioned on the surface of the plate. There is an increased chance of igniting the oil when the oil is in direct contact with the heat element. Hence, a need exists for an oil reclaimer wherein the filter may be efficiently replaced, and having a heating means that efficiently heats the oil without unnecessary increased risk of igniting the oil.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,412 to Barrow also discloses a plate that is secured within the container by a plurality of retaining lugs. The cover is bolted to the plate, thereby requiring additional steps to remove the filter. A heating element is embedded within the plate, thereby increasing the efficiency of heating the oil. However, the electrical connection for this element is shown extending through the side of the container. There is an increased chance that the element would be exposed to oil, thereby increasing the chance of igniting the oil. Hence a need exists for a plate that is efficiently heated wherein the electrical connection does not extend from the side of the container and does not come in contact with the oil.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,351, 4,289,583 and 4,227,969 to Engel, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,352 to Lefebvre there is described an oil reclamation device for filtering and refining oil to be reclaimed. A heating core is positioned within a center core extending from the cover. The center core is in direct contact with the plate, thereby heating the plate through heat transfer. The cover not only heats the plate and air within the heat chamber, but it also heats the outside air. Operation of this device in northern climates during the winter months is a very inefficient means of heating the plate. The plate is bolted to the cover and the cover is bolted to the container. Unrefined oil may seep through the bolt from the filtering region onto the plate's top surface, thereby contaminating the refined oil. Hence a need exists for an oil reclamation device wherein the cover and plate may be removed together, and further having an efficient means of heating the plate.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages by providing a filtering and refining device having a cover and plate that may be removed simultaneously and that further efficiently heats the top surface of the plate.